Talk:Driftwood
Anyone know how to get at the second melee flitswitch? Alpha Lycos 03:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) you have to do a quest where you escort some bloke to driftwood then you go somewhere else and go back and a plank of wood should be there 03:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) rookridge similarities (speculation) Has anybody else noticed a bit of a resemblance to the rookridge region from fable 2? This is a mighty stretch and just blind speculation but it's shape is a bit similar. 22:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : The only resemblance I can see is that they are both near the sea. Rookridge has a very rocky shoreline, where Driftwood has a couple of gentle islands. Above all, Rookridge is to the north-east of Bowerstone and Driftwood is to the South-West. Cadus 16:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Flit Switch Where the hell is it! I have looked everywhere for it! ☆The Solar ☆ 16:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The City of Driftwood So I was thinking about it, what if in a future game, they say that Driftwood has developed over the years and becomes a city akin to Venice? Do you like that idea?HeliosMaximus 07:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds alright but isn't Venice in the Rome area? Albion is like Britain and Scotland areas. --Alpha Lycos 07:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think he means how Venice is built around hundreds of rivers, not climate. Agow95 17:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Agow95 is right, I just meant how the city is built. Basically a city of rivers and bridges. Although, I always thought of Albion as synonymous of Europe moreso than Britain. HeliosMaximus 13:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bridge quest No quests are showing in millfield from the map, but the bridge is still out to driftwood. I am king. can't find the guy to pay to fix the bridge I keep hearing about, but I did find a downed bridge. How do I fix it? Can anybody explain exactly where he is?~~ :The guy should be at the accessible end of the bridge. Just to be sure you found the right bridge; coming into Millfields from Bowerstone Market, head towards the lake. When you reach the path above the lake, turn right and cross the stone bridge. Beyond that is a junction with three paths leading from it in addition to the one you come in from. Down to the left takes you to the lakeside, the right path leads towards the trail to Silverpines, and the middle path goes up a small hill to where the guy should be. The quest is called Restoration, and should appear on the map as soon as it becomes available after arriving in Bowerstone Industrial and meeting with Page. The guy is called Griffith Smith, head of the Albion Historical Restoration Society. If you still can't find him, you may have encountered a glitch which stops the quest from being activated. If this is the case, you should report it to Lionhead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine When you fully establish driftwood, there are a couple of Mines on one of the islands. Should this be mentioned? :Yep, anything about how Driftwood changes can be added. Go ahead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) An island getaway glitch I have a glitch in "An island getaway" while en route to driftwood, rusty died while holding hands in millefield. Now whenever I try to start the quest it points out millefield as the target area but no signs of rusty. I tried to find him in bowerstone market his nowhere to be found. Please help. ~~Shinn Asuka :That's a bit odd. I didn't even think it was possible for Rusty to be killed, and if it was, that should end the quest. It could be that he is still in Millfields somewhere, behind a tree or something. Does the golden trail take you anywhere specifically? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I think there's something wrong. So I did all of the quests but I didn't get the achievement. I think this is because I did the quests in the wrong order (instead of escorting the gambler first, I did the carpenter quest), but I'm not so sure. Any answers? 19:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Anonymous :The achievement doesn't necessarily appear immediately, but we have had issues before if the carpenter quest is done before the gambler quest (see Bugs). Wait a few in-game days, then return to Driftwood and see if it appears then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:58, June 21, 2015 (UTC)